Never Been Hurt
by catwhiskerz
Summary: A NaLu songfic from the song Never Been Hurt by Demi Lovato. Modern AU, Lucy is a songwriter for rising star Mirajane Strauss. But what happens when her best friend, Natsu, really listens to the lyrics? One shot unless otherwise requested. I do not own the song or the show (sadly.)
1. Chapter 1

A NaLu songfic from the song Never Been Hurt by Demi Lovato. Modern AU, Lucy is a songwriter for rising star Mirajane Strauss. But what happens when her best friend, Natsu, really listens to the lyrics? One shot unless otherwise requested. I do not now the song or the show (sadly.)

 **Hey! Here I come, with yet another one-shot song-fic! I just casually listen to a song and start thinking of characters. For some reason, I though of NaLu even though I've been on a MLB streak. Whatever, this works too. EEEEK I'm excited. Okay. Here's my story, based on the song Never Been Hurt by Demi Lovato. :D**

Lucy was stubborn for a reason, he found out. He had known her for years, been her best friend all through high school and college, and had a giant crush on her for years. More than a crush. A love. And yet, even after what they had been through together, he never knew. That is until now, as he watches Mirajane performing on a stage in front of hundreds of people singing a depressing song. That Lucy wrote.

 _Lucy always loved writing. She wrote her novel, which she published after years of writing, that came out successful enough to buy herself a house without owing any money, and to cover most of her insurance. She was bored. She had a major in writing just to write one book? It sounded snobby, but that was it. She couldn't write a sequel, and she didn't want to take years writing, no matter how much she loved it. She was just plain… bored._

 _Mirajane was an aspiring singer. In high school, she would model in magazines and occasionally act, but she just wanted to_ sing _. She wanted to let her heart and feeling explode on a stage, tell everyone how she felt through song. There was one problem; she could make a song. Sure, she could hit all the keys, she could play most instruments (other than the accordion and other unpopular instruments,) and she could read music fluently. Yet, she could never make a melody, never make good enough lyrics. But then she met Lucy. Lucy had written a book all through high school, and all while having the best grades in the school. She was kind, emotional, and amazing at literature._

" _Say, Lucy."_

" _Yes Mira?"_

" _You say you're bored after writing a book," Mira looked at Lucy with a smile, "How about you be my personal song writer? Mine just quit, and you obviously have the talent…"_

 _Lucy leapt onto her with a gigantic embrace, "THANK YOU!"_

And here he was, listening to this _heartbreaking_ song, that Mira was belting out with orange and yellow lights flaring around.

" _Natsu! Guess what!"_

" _What's up weirdo?"_

" _That album I wrote for Mira just sold out! It's all over iTunes, Spotify…" She paused, looking at him with a glow in her eyes, "There's going to be a concert! We're going on tour!"_

" _Lucy that's awesome!" Natsu grabbed her by the waist into a hug, spinning her around in circles._

 _She laughed as they span, hugging him back with her hair flying everywhere. She stopped him from their spinning and looked him dead in the eye, "I get a free seat and a guest."_

 _Natsu smiled knowingly, "Awesome! I hope you and Levy have fun."_

" _Natsu, you idiot!" She pulled away to put her hands on her hips, "I'm taking you."_

Natsu looked over to his left at the blonde next to him. She was completely oblivious to his horrified stare, jumping along to the music.

" _ **I felt picture perfect.**_

 _ **On and off a shelf of broken frame of mind,**_

 _ **And broken frame of mind.**_

 _ **It comes back to haunt me**_

 _ **A bullet under cover,**_

 _ **It fooled me every time**_

 _ **It fooled me every time…"**_

Natsu spoke as loudly as he could, "Lucy!"

She jumped up and down facing him, "Yeah Natsu? Do you like my song?"

" _ **But even if I lose it all**_

 _ **I've got so much left to give,**_

 _ **I won't give up, no, no**_

 _ **My heart's on the front-line,**_

 _ **I'm not afraid..."**_

"Lucy what is this song about?" He looked her right in her chocolate eyes.

She stopped jumping.

" _ **I will love you**_

 _ **Like I've never been hurt**_

 _ **Run through fire for you**_

 _ **Like I've never been burned.**_

 _ **I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**_

 _ **Gonna give it all I've got**_

 _ **I will love you,**_

 _ **I will love like I've never been hurt."**_

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Natsu, can we please talk later? It's Mira's first show."

"No Lucy. This song's lyrics are really unsettling, especially coming from you."

"I just wrote what Mira wanted!"

"Lucy no you didn't!" Natsu stared at her, with a seriousness she has rarely seen, "I know both of you. You're my best friend. Of course I know you wrote this."

" _ **Never been hurt."**_

Lucy lowered her head, then leaning forward to rest against his chest. "Natsu please. I will explain, but not here."

Natsu took that as a good thing. He grabbed her hand, "Okay, then we'll talk over there."

" _ **You set fire to ashes**_

 _ **You fought through the darkness and brought me back to life,**_

 _ **You brought me back to life."**_

Natsu dragged her along through the crowds of people dancing, ignoring her protests. Finally, he found an empty area by a faux tree by a merch shop. He grabbed her shoulder and had her sit on the bench when he sat next to her and said, "What is that song about."

" _ **So even if I lose it all**_

 _ **I got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no**_

 _ **My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid."**_

She sighed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Natsu, you know about my mother."

He nodded knowingly.

"Well, you don't know about my dad. He…" Lucy looked at her short shorts, playing with a loose string, "He never really cared. He would ignore me. He would forget my birthday. He was just… Not there. Always doing business."

" _ **I will love you,**_

 _ **Like I've never been hurt**_

 _ **Run through fire for you,**_

 _ **Like I've never been burned**_

 _ **I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**_

 _ **Gonna give it all I've got**_

 _ **I will love you,**_

 _ **I will love like I've never been hurt."**_

Lucy looked back at him with tears and a smile, "Then I met you, Natsu. You were bold. You cared about me. You introduced me to my new family. You taught me everything I know… I promised I would love you like I've never been hurt."

" _ **Never been hurt."**_

Lucy opened her mouth to continue explaining, but was interrupted by a warm sensation on her lips.

" _ **I will love you and forever**_

 _ **I will love you like I never**_

 _ **Like I never heard goodbye**_

 _ **Like I never heard a lie**_

 _ **Like I'm falling into love for the first time**_

 _ **Yeah."**_

Natsu pulled away, "Lucy, calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down now?! You just kissed me!" She exclaimed, banging her fists gently on his chest.

"You should have told me."

Lucy stopped with both fists still on his chest and grinned, "Yeah but at least I made a hit song."

Natsu give his signature smirk back to her, "And that happened too."

"What?" Lucy turned her head, confused.

"Remember? This." He said, his face centimeters away.

 _ **"I will love you,**_

 _ **Like I've never been hurt**_  
 _ **Run through fire for you,**_  
 _ **Like I've never been burned**_  
 _ **I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**_  
 _ **Gonna give it all I've got**_  
 _ **I will love you,**_  
 _ **I will love like I've never been hurt,"**_

Lips crashed against each other again. This time, there was no shock or confusion. Just bliss.

 _ **"Never been hurt."**_

 **Thanks for reading! See ya soon.**

 **~catwhiskerz**


	2. Important Message Please Read

**Hey guys! Author's note, I know, such bullshit. But listen up.**

 **An account on this site who goes by the name of catspats31 is on the prowl. I know its his/her job to do this, but this user is a dick. Even though I said the song wasn't mine, etc, I was messaged by said account. I have no idea what to do with my story now, since it's been targeted by some ass. Catspats told me that using song lyrics makes the story unoriginal. So not only does this user fuck up you're writing style, but he/she also tells you to take it down.**

 **I'm not the worst case. Apparently this asshole called people faggots and other hateful comments. But this is just a warning, so PLEASE be careful. And you have gotten messages before from catsass, don't let his/her shit get to you. Stay strong.**

 **I'm not quitting fan fiction, so don't worry. Some random shit face on the internet won't take me down. Thanks for all the support, and be careful!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **~catwhiskerz**


End file.
